My Escape
by Gracie's Jar Of Dirt
Summary: Elizabeth Swann is a well known and famous actor. William Turner is just a regular man. What could go wrong? ..A lot of things.. Modern world Pirates of the Caribbean. Willabeth of course! :D Also some added humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as said in my very recently deleted story True Love, I decided to make a new story. I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

"Miss Swann, we must have this scene finished by next week or else we may never finish the movie in time!" Elizabeth Swann's employer, Thomas Young, explained.

"Yes,Thomas, I understand that but I just wish to have a few hours off. I'm extremely tired. Not even coffee could possibly make me awake right now." Elizabeth fidgeted in her uncomfortable costume. It was a long light blue silk dress with dark navy blue bordering the edges. A small tiara was carefully arranged in her dirty blond hair. She was supposed to be playing the Queen.

"But.." Thomas raised his hand.

"No buts, I am extremely uncomfortable, I have a long and difficult movie I'm supposed to be shooting, and I'm highly tired. I can't stand this anymore right now!" Elizabeth ran into her dressing room and stripped all of her costume off. She pulled on some loose jeans, and sweater, and a knitted hat her mother had made her a few years ago before she died. She pulled off the tiara and brushed out her long hair. Then she took a wash cloth and cleaned her face of any make up. Elizabeth grabbed her purse and ran out the door and into her car.

Thankfully nobody noticed it was the famous Elizabeth Swann driving around randomly. Elizabeth sighed. She parked the car next to a local coffee shop and went into the shop.

"A large double chocolate mocha latte to go please." Elizabeth ordered a cup of coffee.

"That will be 4 dollars and 27 cents." The young man taking orders said.

Elizabeth placed a five dollar bill on the counter and the man took it and stuffed it into the cashier box. He then disappeared around a corner. After a few moments he came back holding her large cup of coffee and some napkins. He handed them to her.

"Have a nice day." He smiled.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied and walked out the door.

Elizabeth decided to take a stroll through the city. She sipped her coffee and looked around. She looked to her right and saw a diner that looked good.

That's when she ran smack into another person. Her coffee flew out of her hand and spilled all over the person's front. Elizabeth looked at the person. It was a strikingly handsome man with dark brown hair and eyes that matched. He was wearing a black jacket along with some loose jeans.

The man stiffened immediately.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S HOT COFFEE!" He practically screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." Elizabeth pulled her napkins out from her back pocket. She started to dry the man's front.

"I'm sorry as well...since we bumped into each other, my name is William Turner. But everyone calls me Will." Will told her.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "My name is Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth whispered for fear of being attacked by fans.

"I see. Aren't you that famous girl?" Will also whispered.

"Yes, that's why I'm whispering. I'm afraid of being attacked by fans and all that crap. Its not the best life." Elizabeth explained.

"I understand. " Will said.

"Your not going to ask for my autograph?" Elizabeth was confused.

"No. I don't wish to put you into any more stress. I know your still filming that one movie. It must be tiring." Will said.

"Oh thank you. And yes, its very tiring. That's why I came out here for some coffee." Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth's cell phone went off. "Excuse me a moment." Will nodded.

"Hello? Hi Dad. I'm in Yuma. You know, Arizona? Yes, yes I know I ran off. I was tired. I'm not a baby Dad. Okay...bye Dad." Elizabeth hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "It was my Dad. Saying how disappointed he was in me for running off."

"My Dad's the same way as well. By the way, here. Its my cell phone number. Call me if you ever need an escape. I have to go. Nice to meet you." Will handed her a slip of paper,smiled, and started to walk away.

Elizabeth smiled and started to walk towards her car.

* * *

**Wow. I think they hit it off already! Wouldn't you say so? Anyways, thanks for reading! I hoe you'll read the next chapter that's coming soon! **

**EATING YOUR CUPCAKES,**

**Gracie :)**


	2. Where To?

**Hi. I like cupcakes. I hate porkloin. The End.**

* * *

"I'm telling you Jack. She was like an angel." Will took the alcohol from his friend and sipped it. He spit it out and threw the bottle at Jack. It sailed over Jack's head."Jack what the hell, did you put in my drink?"

"Rum." Jack smirked.

"Jack...you know I hate rum." Will rubbed his temple.

"I love rum!You don't. William let me tell you something." Jack put his arm around Will's shoulders.

"What..."

"You scare me. End of ?" Jack sauntered into the cellar and pulled out a couple bottles of rum. "Me favorite kind!" He pulled out the cork with his teeth. He spat out the cork and gulped down the sweet liquid.

_Why did I ever become friends with him?_ Will thought and watched Jack become drunk.

"Jack what's Angelica gonna think when she comes home to a drunk boyfriend?" Will grabbed the back of Jack's shirt collar.

"Ol' Angie won' care. He he he.." Jack giggled and then hiccuped.

"Oh really.." The door opened and slammed closed."You can ask her what she thinks right now." Will threw Jack out into the room with his girlfriend.

"Wow! Your a pretty lady." Jack's drunken voice came from the front room.

"Jack...I'm your girlfriend." Angelica was starting to get mad. "And I'd like to know, why you are drunk. I told you not to get drunk while I was away." She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know but..I like you." There was a loud sickening thud and a exasperated sigh.

Angelica walked into the back room with a look on her face that could kill an entire crowd of people.

"He passed out." She pulled out her own alcohol and chugged it down.

"I was just telling Jack about a girl I met in town. Until he pulled out his rum, that is." Will sighed.

"Oh...you met..a girl." Angelica smirked. "Who?"

"I cant say." Will looked at the array of wines sitting on the table next to him.

"Why not? Tell me! I swear on pain of death I won't tell anyone. El dolor de la muerte." She put her hand over her heart.

"Elizabeth Swann." Will whispered.

Angelica gasped. "That famous girl! I bet she was snobby, and all like..get me a water!"She acted out.

"Oh no! She wasn't at all like that. She spilled coffee on me and actually cleaned me up! She was very sweet. She actually hates being famous." Will looked surprised at Angelica's words.

"Oh." Angelica hung her head. "Maybe one day you'll meet that actor that looks exactly like you!"

"He does kind of look like me doesn't he. Orlando Bloom's his name right?"

"Right. He pretty cute too. Other than Jack of course." Angelica laughed.

**4 hours later..**

Will and Angelica were just talking when Jack came in.

"Will...I feel like I got hit with a truck. Several times." He noticed Angelica."Hello lovely."

Angelica smirked. "Eras una perra."

"I don't speak Spanish luv." Jack sat down in a squeaky chair.

"Good you don't want to know what I said."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in an uncomfortable chair, loaded with makeup and clothing. She looked like someone had punched her in both eye sockets.

She loved her Dad but when he cast her into one of his movies, he loaded her with makeup and clothing.

_I look ridiculous. _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Thank god, the day was basically over. When it officially was, Elizabeth cleaned her face and got dressed in much more comfortable clothing.

A t-shirt, a skirt, and boots. She pulled the slip of paper out of her purse and grabbed her phone. 641-7834 was Will's number.(**That was a fake number people) **She put the number into her contacts list and called him. He answered on the third ring.

"Yello? Will Turner's cell phone."

"Hi, Will? I-I need a little escape." Elizabeth said.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." She answered.

"Um, okay. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Where are you?"

"Cherry tree lane." Elizabeth looked up.

"Okay, look for a red Honda. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Elizabeth snapped her phone closed and put it in her purse.

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

Will pulled his car up to the curb where Elizabeth stood patiently. Her dirty blonde strait hair halfway down her back. Brown eyes sparkling in was a girl any man would dream of. He realized he'd been staring and he reached over and opened the door for her.

She got in, closed the door, and buckled herself in. "Where are we going tonight?" She asked in excitement.

"How about to a coffee place?"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I like cake. I hate my little sister's attitude. The end.**

**Eating your mac n cheese,**

**Gracie**


	3. You Consider This A Date?

**Hey all! Haven't updated this one in a while so here it is. :D**

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

I realized how close we were. Will's right shoulder nearly meeting with my left shoulder. I shifted around a bit then stared at his face for a moment. His face was calm, as though he was thinking about something, not just the road.

His brown eyes shifted to mine and I realized I'd been staring. I looked away quickly and stared at the road and tall buildings that were close to it. I did not like Yuma. It was too filthy, it stunk of pollution and littering. I thought back to when my mother had died. This town was like her mother. Too polluted to be saved. It will keep on growing like mom's cancer, until it kills the town. I thought about my mother for a second. Her short hair cut close to her cheeks; breathing machine installed. But it was too late, they had found it too late. It could not be treated, and she slipped slowly away. Away from me, away from dad, away from the world.

I had been there, when mom died. The heart rate monitor beeped crazily, her breathing slowed until you could barely tell if she was breathing. The doctors tried so hard to keep her alive. After a while they stopped and left us alone, until she died completely. Her last words were, "I love you. Find a suitable man, get married, have kids.." But I cried, knowing she'd never be there for me. Never be there to see her only daughter get married. Never be there to hold her first grandchild.

This all happened scarcely 2 years ago.

I started to cry. In front of a guy I barely knew. Will looked at me and he parked the car right in front of a coffee shop. Just our luck.

He pulled me into hug, and I surprisingly accepted it. Normally I would have gone and walked away, but Will's arms were so, I don't know, warm. I felt safe, and loved. I hadn't felt loved since mom died.

I cried silently into his chest, and he just sat there. Silently running his hand through my hair and rubbing my back. I allowed him to do all this. Why?

I finally stopped crying. I sat up and wiped my nose with my sleeve jacket. I looked him strait in the eyes. They were so dark, mysterious almost. Shining in them was something I'd seen a lot the past 2 years. Sympathy.

**Will's POV**

I stared at the road in front of me. Endless, yet so short.

I knew Elizabeth was staring at me. I looked at her and she looked away quickly. I chuckled inwardly. Something was on her mind.. Though I wasn't sure what to expect from a young actress.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel and stopped for a red light. I looked at Elizabeth for a moment. Her long blonde air, brown eyes. She was quite beautiful. But her personality. That was what made me fall for her.

She was kind, protective. She had a temper that was fiery. It was one of those rare personalities that led me to her.

Elizabeth suddenly had fresh tears flowing down her face. She started shaking. I stopped the car and parked in front of a lone coffee shop. Just our luck.

I pulled her into a hug and ran my fingers through her hair and on her back. I said nothing, knowing she would tell me if she wished to. Eventually she stopped crying and we got out of the car. I stuffed the keys into my pocket and held out my hand to Elizabeth. She hesitantly took it and we walked into the coffee place.

**3rd Person**

Will sat her down in a chair next to a table. He took the other chair. "So, what would you like on this fine day?"

"A cup of hot chocolate. With lots of whipped cream." Elizabeth's phone started buzzing. She fished it out of her purse and flipped it open.

"Hello? Hi, Dad. No. I'm in Yuma still. I'm grabbing coffee with a man named Will Turner. I'll be back by seven. Bye Dad." She flipped it closed and tossed it back into her purse. "Just my Dad. So, after you get our drinks, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Only if you tell me about you." He smiled and went to order their drinks. He came back 10 minutes later with two cups full of hot chocolate topped with marshmellows and lots of whipped cream.

"So, Miss Swan, tell me about yourself." Will sipped his drink.

"Well, I was born on a farm in New York, in the suburbs, mind you. We grew corn and raised cattle and horses. The country land was beautiful, I used to ride out with my horse to watch the sun set. My mother would follow me and we would sit there, watching the sun set."

Will watched at her eyes lit up with happiness as she relive her childhood.

"I started acting when I was 16. My father became a director soon after. 2 years ago, my mother died of lung cancer, leaving me, a 19 year old girl, to take care of the farm and act. I was forced to sell the farm though I never sold my horse nor mother's. They are stabled close to the edges of Yuma."

Elizabeth's eyes quickly deteriorated after she told Will about the most recent years.

"So here I am, a 21 year old woman, drinking hot chocolate with a very nice man, named William Turner." They laughed and Will told her some of his life.

"I am also 21." He told her.

They drink the last of their coco and stood up.

"Well that was the most pleasant date I have ever been on." Will said but immediately blushed soon after.

"Oh, so you consider this a date?" Elizabeth laughed as he blushed several shades of red.

Will grabbed her arm and pulled her out and into the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**Huggies from,**

**Gracie**


	4. Jack, Bill, meet Elizabeth

**Hey guys, I'm updating, hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

We drove in silence until a flash of lightning split across the sky. Soon after a deafening boom of thunder. I didn't even notice there were dark clouds in the sky until now.

Rain started to pelt the wind-shield. It wasn't long until hail joined in. I couldn't hear a thing.

Will was calm and continued driving until we came to a small neighborhood. He parked in the driveway of a small house that also had another car, a grey Honda this time.

He pulled two umbrellas from the back seat and gave one to me. A large boom of thunder made me jump. Lightning fast, I grabbed the umbrella, opened the door, and ran to the front door. It was raining so hard I couldn't even see what color the door was.

Will opened the door and slammed it closed behind us. A flash of lightning split across the sky once more.

"Well, this is my house. I share it with my father." Will said looking around the dark house. "Dad? Are you here?" He started to walk into what looked like a living room. A couch lined the right wall, with a good looking TV. A rocking chair on the opposite wall. Right in the middle was a well polished wood table. The tan carpet floor was vacuumed and spotless.

Will and I looked at each other, but when we looked back, two dark figures stood there.

"HOLY SHIT!" We screamed.

"Really son? No language like that in my house." A deep voice said.

"Oh..Sorry.. Uh, Dad, um, this is my friend Elizabeth." Will rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with one hand.

I was panting with a hand over my chest.

The other figure was laughing so hard he was nearly rolling around on the floor.

"Oh Jack." Will grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt and pulled him up. But Jack was still laughing.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your faces!" Jack was a man about 6 feet tall with a moustache and a braided goatee. His dark hair in dreadlocks, held back by a red bandana. He wore a white shirt with brown breeches. Followed by leather boots. A sword hung by his side.

I realized, he looked like a pirate. From the 1700s.

Will's father, on the other hand, looked just like Will. The dark hair and mysterious eyes.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, my name is William as well, or most just call me Bill. Now I must go make sure my cookies don't burn." Bill shook my hand and ran off to another room.

"What you have here William, is a fine woman. Very beautiful. " Jack kissed my hand.

Will pushed him away. "Go run off with you're own girlfriend."

"Oh shit! I gotta go! Angie's gonna be pissed!" Jack ran out the front door, leaving Will, Bill, and I alone with the storm.

* * *

**There you go folks. A short chapter but at least its a chapter. :) Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and give me ideas. Or I might just sit around because I have Writer's Block and I have no ideas for chapters, so give me ideas! :D **

**See you all the next time I update! :)**

**Hugs,**

**Gracie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeth's POV**

The rest of the evening went smoothly, we watched a movie or two. One was a movie with Orlando Bloom in it. It was called The Good Doctor, but instead, the doctor was pretty bad. So we watched that. I ended up liking it, but the end just left you hanging...

Then we talked. I felt the little bit of tension between us fade away silently. Soon the storm was over, and Will took me back to my apartment. I told him where to go, and he silently drove in that direction.

On the way there, my phone vibrated and I picked it up. It was a text from my dad.

**Dad: Where are you?!**

**Me: I'm coming back to my apartment.**

**Dad: I'll be waiting there. You have some explaining to do.  
**

**Me: Okay.**

We pulled up in front of the building. Will gasped.

It was tall, and beautiful. Built for people that were rich and probably famous.

"You currently live there?!" He asked in astonishment.

I sighed. "Yes. But I'd much rather be in my comfy, small bed back on the farm."

He looked at me. "I do have to work tomorrow, from 9 AM to 5 PM. I have some orders I need to finish."

My dad walked out of the building and was quickly approaching.

I pondered a thought for a moment, and then quickly kissed Will's cheek. "Thank you, for everything. A girl does need her freedom once in a while." I smiled at him and then got out of the car.

My father grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me inside. He continued to do this until we were inside my big and roomy apartment. Then he sat me down on the sofa.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"A friend." I answered looking into his eyes.

"What was his name?" I could see anger in his eyes, sadness too.

"William Turner. He preferably wants to be called Will."

"Why were you with him?"

"I needed some space and time! I've been working harder then I have ever worked in my life! I met that wonderful man on the streets, and he has given me more freedom then I have had in the last 2 years!" Tears threatened to pour.

"I don't want to see you with him again. You could get hurt, lost, or you could be recognized out in the open world by fans." He said strictly and firmly.

A sob wracked my small frame. I got up and ran into my room, shut the door, and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was probably around 2 in the morning. I needed something, like alcohol. So I picked up my phone and called Will's number.

* * *

**Will's POV**

The skin where Elizabeth had kissed, seemed to burn. Not the painful burn, but like a soft, loving burn. I couldn't help but feel a little more drawn to her.

In a complete daze, I drove back to my house in silence. By the time I got back home it was around 7:30 PM. I felt extremely tired so I just flopped into bed and fell asleep.

I was having a nice dream. Until the English version of the popular 'Numa Numa' song blasted through my dream. I jumped up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then my eyes rested on my ringing phone. I set that particular ringtone on only one person. Elizabeth.

I fiddled around with my phone trying to pick it up and looked at the screen. Elizabeth Swan. **Call. **or **End.**

I tapped Call and I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Will? Oh thank God. Did I startle you?" Her silky voice reached my ears.

"Only a little. What makes you call at.." I checked my clock. "..2 AM in the morning?"

"I need some alcohol of some sort.." She answered timidly.

"Well," I laughed a little. "You're in luck. I know of a place open at this hour. Its called The Black Pearl. I'll come get you. See you in a few."

"Oh thank you, Will! I don't know how to repay you for taking me at this hour.." I could almost see her grin.

"Don't mention it. See you in a few." I hung up and got out of bed. I pulled on some comfortable loose jeans and a T-Shirt.

I opened the door to my bedroom and closed it shut behind me. A loud snore came from down the hall. I laughed a little to myself. Dad has a very bad habit of snoring, and it tends to be loud.

I ran out the door and got into the car. I then started it and I was on my way. It was quiet, not very many cars were driving about. When I pulled up in front of the hotel I found Elizabeth waiting. She ran over to the car and got in.

"Hi." She laughed.

"Hi." I laughed back and drove towards The Black Pearl.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

The red Honda made its way down and around several streets before it came to a small bar. Big black letters were on the front of the building. It was almost like a ship. It was well kept, surprisingly. The dark paint went well with what was inside. Several real swords hung on the walls for decoration.

"Will? Did you make these?" Elizabeth pulled a sword down from the wall.

"Yeah. Took me a few weeks to get them all done. Be careful, they are extremely sharp and dangerous." Will cautioned.

"Ah, William!" Jack came from his room in the back of the bar.

"Hey, Jack. We're here for some alcohol." Will gently took the sword from Elizabeth's hands and placed it back on the wall.

Jack looked at them with his trademark grin. "Well, ye have come t' the right place!" He laughed. "What would ye like?"

"The strongest drink you have." Elizabeth stated.

"Careful Elizabeth, Jack's drinks are extremely powerful." Will sat down in a chair in front of the counter.

Jack pulled out a large glass and filled it up with a dark liquid and put it in front of Elizabeth. " 'Ere ye are miss...?"

"Elizabeth Swan, call me Elizabeth." She picked up the glass.

"Okay Miss Elizabeth. And Will, what would ye like?" Jack pulled out another glass.

"Whatever she got, I guess." Will shrugged.

Jack filled it up and slid it into Will's hand.

Elizabeth took a sip of hers. "Wow..this is really good.."

Will did the same. "It is.." After they finished one glass, they had more.

"Will.. this stuff is really, really, good... what's it called?" Elizabeth slurred. Will laughed in his drunken state.

"I don' know..but its good.."

"Will..?" Elizabeth stood up and stumbled but grabbed a chair to hold herself up.

"Yeah?" Will looked at her wide eyed.

"I like you..as in like..like you..."

Jack laughed. He grabbed them by the arms and put them in his guest room. Jack did not know what to expect the next morning, but probably something not good. He winced realizing what Will was gonna say to him the next day.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

"JACK!" Will's voice could be heard in the houses next door.

Will tumbled out of the room pulling on his shirt. "Jack, where are you?!" He yelled.

Jack walked timidly out of his room. "Hehe..." He swallowed.

"Whatever you gave us, it made us VERY drunk to have done what we did early this morning!" Will hissed and grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt. "All I remember is drinking whatever you gave us.. I should just knock you right out!"

"I'm sorry, Will! I didn't realize what the effects would do to you. Besides, Elizabeth asked for the strongest drink I had, and I gave it to you and her!" Jack held up his hands in defense of his face and head.

Will released Jack and rubbed his temple. "Get me some ibuprofen and some water. Poor Elizabeth is in the bathroom throwing up."

Jack nodded and ran off to find some.

* * *

** Naughty Jack, making Will and Elizabeth drunk... Well, please review! Again, thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I've been kinda busy as always these last few weeks. A few days ago I had to go watch my sister's grave stone be placed, and let me tell you its beautiful. O.O But, I've still been able to update a few of my stories just for you guys this week. Anyways, I'm sure you people just want to read the story, so I'll stop rambling now so you can read. XP**

* * *

Elizabeth had had just enough time to pull on her clothes before she had to run to the bathroom. She threw open the lid to the toilet and emptied all the alcohol she consumed during the early morning.

It then settled into her head that when she got out of bed she had been without clothing... Elizabeth once more threw up in the toilet.

Will stumbled from bed and threw on his clothes not even bothering to check on Elizabeth and screamed Jack's name.

Elizabeth pulled herself to her feet and flushed the toilet. She pulled her boots on and sat on a chair in the room. Thoughts shot through her head.

_I have to work today but for how long? What time is it? Can I make it home in time for my father not to notice I was gone? _

Will came in quietly and handed her a glass of water and ibuprofen. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and nodded slowly knowing what he was saying it for.

"What time is it?" She popped the medicine into her mouth and downed it with the water.

Will looked at his watch. "Around 8:00."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "I can still make it home before my father wakes up. Can you get me home before 8:30?"

He nodded and gave her his hand to help her up. She looked at him and took his hand and got up.

After Will took her back to her apartment, he made his way to the smithy so he could work on some of the jewelery, sword decoration, and fencing sword orders he had gotten. He put on a bandana on to keep his hair out of his face and picked up a ring he had molded but hadn't put in the jewel in the center yet. He found the small jewel and very carefully attached it. He held it up, admired his own work, and put it in a special bag so it wouldn't get lost.

He then pulled an unfinished sword off the wall and put it in the fire to heat it up. The young blacksmith pulled it out and hammered it a few times to help give it a good shape. Will set it down and left it to cool so he could polish it and make it ready for pick up. While it was cooling he got two more good orders for rings for weddings. He was running a pretty good and popular shop. He was paid well.

Will picked up the sword and polished it. He slipped it into a case and placed it in his finished pile. He did this to a couple more He walked back into the front of the store and checked his watch. It was around 12:30 PM.

His cell phone rand and he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Will. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Elizabeth's silky voice came through.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Just then a young teen come through the front door.

"You just seemed, a bit off this morning." She said quietly.

"Hold on, I need to put you down for few, a customer." Will set his cell phone down face up. "Can I help you?" He looked the customer over.

The teen seemed nervous and he looked down. He was tall, a bit muscular. His light dark hair framed his dark brown eyes. The teen pulled out his phone and seemed to be reading a text. He put it away.

"Can I help you?" Will asked again, becoming confused.

The teen reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small gun. "I want your money."

Will's eyes widened, "I'm not giving you any money." He said firmly. The boy seemed to have gained some confidence. He walked right up to Will and put the gun right in front of the middle of Will's chest; his finger on the trigger.

"Yes, you are. Now, give me your money." He said defiantly.

A soft 'Will?' came from his phone.

Fast as lightning, Will grabbed the gun's barrel and tried to push down away from his chest, in shock the boy pulled the trigger twice. One bullet landed in Will's right thigh. And the other in his lower chest. He gave a loud grunt of pain.

This time a louder 'Will!' came from his phone. And Will collapsed to the floor. The boy's eyes grew big and wide. "Oh no.. what have I done.." He muttered and grabbed the phone sitting on the counter.

"W-who is this?"

"I'm his friend! Is he hurt?!" A very panicked female voice answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Call the ambulance! We're 128 Phoenix street!" He sobbed and hung up and looked down at the man he had just shot. The man was unconscious and losing blood quickly. It was spilling from the wounds and onto the floor.

A loud siren came very quickly to the boy's relief. The paramedics rushed in with all their equipment. They placed oxygen on him and got him onto a portable bed and rushed him away. Police came in and arrested the teen for near-murder and theft.

* * *

Elizabeth was not allowed to leave her job, as they were behind way farther than they liked. Afraid of a late film, Elizabeth was forced to stay. She tried her best to stay in character and remember her lines. But it was nearly impossible, with Will nearly in such a dire time. She wanted to find whoever shot him, and give him a good swift punch to the nose. Worse than that, Elizabeth decided. When she was finally done from work she allowed her makeup artists to remove her costume and makeup. She then rushed to the hospital, almost 4 hours after he was shot.

When she got there, his father, Bill, was sitting in the surgery waiting room. His head in his hands.

"Bill?" She sat next to him. "How is he?"

"He's still in surgery. They have to remove the bullets." Bill looked up at her with red eyes, making it obvious he had been crying.

"Oh Bill.." She started to cry and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sure he'll be fine.." But Bill still seemed doubtful.  
The next hour passed slowly, and as did the next. Doctors came and went, announcing that surgeries went well, and one sadly announcing that the patient died of excessive bleeding. The apparently relatively young patient's mother gave a loud sob.

Will's surgeon came out and stood in front of Elizabeth and Bill. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll make it."

Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! (and don't hate me) XD Review and I'll try to update sooner! See ya next time I update! Until then, REVIEW! XD**

**Thanks and hugs,**

**Gracie**


End file.
